J-Hope
Perfil *'Nombre:' 제이 홉 / J-Hope *'Nombre real:' 정호석 / Jung Ho Seok *'Nombre japonés:' 政号席 / Seigo Seki *'Nombre chino :'鄭浩錫 / Zheng Hao Xi *'Apodos:' Hobi, Hope, J-dope, Golden hyung, Sunshine, Jay *'Profesión:' Rapero, Bailarín, Cantante, Compositor, Letrista, Productor, Coreógrafo, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres y una hermana mayor *'Agencia: ' Big Hit Entertainment Programas de TV *'2017:' MC Especial en M! Countdown con Jimin y RM *'2016:' Top 3 Chef King con Jin *'2016:' MC Special en Music Bank con JungKook (21.10.16) *'2016:' SBS God’s Workplace con Jimin *'2016:' MC Especial en Inkigayo junto a V y MAMAMOO's Whee In y Moon Byul. *'2016:' SBS Star King con Rap Monster y Jimin *'2015:' KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae con Jimin y Jungkook (24.12.15) *'2016:' Same Bed, Different Dreams (28.03.16) *'2016:' SBS Star King con V (12.01.16) *'2015:' My Pet Clinic con V y Jimin (11.11.15) *'2014:' 100 Choice, Best Ramyun (14.12.24) Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (como bailarín) (2012) Discografía Mixtape Single Digital Colaboraciones *Jo Kwon - Animal (feat. J-Hope) (2012) Experiencia BTS - 2 COOL 4 SKOOL: *We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — letra *No More Dream — letra, composición *I Like It — letra, composición *Outro: Circle Room Cypher — letra *Road/Path — letra, composición BTS - O!RUL8,2?: *N.O — letra *We On — letra, composición *If I Ruled the World — letra, composición *Coffee — letra, composición *BTS Cypher, Pt.1 — letra, composición *Attack on Bangtan — letra, composición *Satoori Rap — letra, composición BTS - Skool Luv Affair: *Intro: Skool Luv Affair — letra, composición *Where You From — letra, composición *Just One Day — letra *Tomorrow — letra, composición *BTS Cypher, Pt.2: Triptych — letra, composición *Spine Breaker — letra, composición *Jump — letra, composición BTS - Skool Luv Affair Special Addition: *Miss Right — letra, composición BTS - Dark & Wild: *Danger — letra, composición *War of Hormone — letra, composición *Hip Hop Lover — letra, composición *Let Me Know — letra, composición *Rain — letra, composición *BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer — letra, composición *Can You Turn Off Your Phone? — letra, composición *Embarrassed — letra, composición *24/7 = Heaven — letra, composición *Look Here — letra, composición *So 4 More — letra, composición BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1: *I Need U — letra *Hold Me Tight — letra, composición *Dope — letra, composición *Boyz with Fun — letra, composición *Converse High — letra, composición *Moving On — letra, composición BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2: *Intro: Never Mind — letra, composición *Run — letra, composición *Whalien 52 — letra, composición *Ma City — letra, composición *Autumn Leaves — letra, composición BTS - The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever / Part 3: *Save Me — letra, composición *Epilogue: Young Forever — letra, composición, producción *Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — letra BTS - Wings: *Intro: Boy Meets Evil — letra, composición *Blood Sweat & Tears — letra, composición *MAMA — letra, composición *Awake — letra, composición *BTS Cypher 4 — letra *2! 3! — letra, composición *Interlude: Wings — letra, composición BTS - You Never Walk Alone: *Outro: Wings — letra, composición *A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone — letra, composición BTS - Her/Love Yourself: *Best of Me — letra, composición *Pied Piper — letra, composición *Mic Drop — letra, composición *Outro: Her — letra, composición *Sea — letra, composición Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BTS **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Seoil Elementary School **Ilgok Middle School **Gwangju Global High School **Global Cyber University (Ingeniería de sonido) *'Modelo a seguir:' A$AP Rocky, J.Cole, Beenzino y G-Dragon. *'Color favorito:' Verde *'Habilidades:' poppin, boogaloos, baile urbano, locking, hip hop y animation. *Estudió en la famosa academia de baile llamada Seungri's Dance Academy junto a Hye Rin de EXID, Zelo de B.A.P y Hyung Won de MONSTA X. *Antes de su debut fue un bailarín callejero, se presentaba bajo el nombre de "SmileHoya". *Practicaba Street Dance antes de debutar, incluso perteneció a 2 grupos de baile callejero antes de entrar a Big Hit llamados GO Arts y''' NEURON''' con los cuales ganó premios en concursos y festivales de baile. *Debido a su amor por el baile J-Hope audicionó para JYP Entertainment. A pesar de que pasó las primeras rondas, finalmente fue eliminado de las audiciones de JYP. *J-Hope decidió audicionar para Big Hit Entertainment después y fue aceptado en la compañía en el 2010. Se mudó a Seúl y se convirtió en un aprendiz de tiempo completo. *Durante sus días de trainee, J-Hope fue bailarín suplente para la actuación "Glamorous" de GLAM, bailarín recurente las promociones "I'm Da One" de Jo Kwon de 2AM, e incluso se presentó como rapero para la canción de Jo Kwon "Animal". *J-Hope casi quedó fuera de la alineación de BTS ya que en ese entonces decidió retirarse de la alineación de debut después de que una lesión en el hombro producida por una caida desde unas escaleras le impidiera permanentemente continuar como un B-Boy, por lo que RM convenció a Big Hit así como también al propio J-Hope de que BTS lo necesitaba: "Les dije que necesitábamos a Jung Hoseok. Necesitamos a Jung Hoseok, no podemos hacerlo sin él. Trabajé muy duro para convencerlos", el apoyo de los miembros lo convenció de regresar al grupo y debutar junto a BTS: "Ah, realmente, en aquel entonces ... volví porque confiaba en ustedes, chicos. Trabajamos juntos durante mucho tiempo ... es porque los miembros estaban allí." *Sacó su primer single digital titulado "1 VERSE" que fue subida en la cuenta de SoundCloud de BTS. El instrumental es la conocida canción del DJ estadounidense Skrillex y el rapero The Game. *Tiene una personalidad alegre y carismática; es por eso que su nombre artístico es 'J-Hope' (Hope, significa "esperanza" en inglés). *Escribió su parte en "Just One Day" y dice que tiene muchos sentimientos, ya que lo escribió con todo su corazón. *Se desmayó mientras filmaba el MV de "Boy in Luv". *Su padre es profesor de literatura. *En una entrevista en BuzzFeed le preguntaron a los miembros cuál sería su nombre en inglés, J-HOPE respondió que su nombre sería J-Dope, ya que es como una droga para las A.R.M.Y's. *Durante el programa de Knowing Brother J-Hope dijo que personalmente no le gustaba el apodo "J-Horse" y dijo que si le podían dar un nuevo apodo, mientras decía esto se le notaba un tanto tímido y no muy contento de su apodo, así que los MC's intentaron animarlo diciéndole que J-Horse no era un mal apodo y que no era el único con ese apodo y mencionaron a Kang Ta, Jay (TRAX) y Siwon (Super Junior) *En la entrevista de ON With Mario López él preguntó con quien le gustaría tener una colaboración a lo que respondió Zedd. *A pesar de que el 2017 fue un año muy ocupado para J-Hope, dedicó gran parte de su tiempo en trabajar en su mixtape, en donde estuvo compartiendo adelantos con sus fans a través de Twitter mientras ansiaban este proyecto. *En el primer día del lanzamiento de su Mixtape Hope World, 'logro llegar al número 1 en iTunes en más de 63 países, logrando establecer un nuevo récord para artistas coreanos en solitario. La canción principal ''“Daydream”, también arrasó con los charts de iTunes en todo el mundo, ya que alcanzó el número 1 en el iTunes Top Songs Chart en varios países. Luego del trascurso de 24 horas el mixtape logro estar número 1 en iTunes en un total de 72 países, incluyendo a Estados Unidos, Canadá, Brasil, Australia, Rumania, Ucrania, Italia, Kenia , Reino Unido, entre otros. *En menos de dos horas, su MV "Daydream" obtuvo 1 millón de likes, llegando así a ser el primer idol en llegar a tal cifra en tan corto tiempo, el récord fue roto anteriormente por BTS. El 3 de marzo a la medianoche hora coreana, este ya había alcanzado un total de 12.181.987 visitas. *Se convirtió en el solista de K-Pop de más alta clasificación en el '''Billboard 200, gracias al lanzamiento de su primer Mixtape. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver). Galería JHOPE05.jpg JHOPE02.jpg JHOPE03.jpg JHOPE04.jpg J-Hope05.jpg J-Hope06.jpg J-Hope07.jpg J-Hope08.jpg Videografía J-hope 'Daydream (백일몽)' MV|Daydream J-hope 'Airplane' MV|Airplane Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante